


December 20th - Gingerbread Man

by IMAgentMI



Series: RvB Ficlet Advent Calendar [20]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: Grif and Simmons are making a gingerbread house.





	

“Gingerbread, please.”

Grif dutifully handed over a small slab of gingerbread and Simmons placed it to make the last two corners of the base of the house, gluing it all together with an icing that was as thick as concrete, and probably about as tasty. He was double checking that everything was holding together well when Grif asked, unprompted, “This goes on top?” Grif held up another piece, and at Simmon’s surprised nod, gently placed it himself. 

“I’m fucking amazed, Grif.” Simmon’s leaned down over the house, using the piping bag to apply another careful round of icing. “You haven’t eaten a single piece of gingerbread. I never expected we’d get this far.” 

Grif made a face. “I was in the kitchen when you were making it. That shit reeked - no way I was eating that.” 

“Yeah, molasses smells like ass, but it tastes great when it’s baked and done.” Simmons was too absorbed in what he was doing to consider that perhaps he shouldn’t be encouraging Grif to eat their supply. It didn’t matter, though.

Grif picked up another piece, sniffed it, and hurriedly dropped it again. “Whatever you say, dude.”

“Well, we’re almost done. I have to cut up these last pieces to make the parts for the roof, then we can start decorating.”

“Decorating?”

“Yeah, I’ve got marshmallows for snow, jelly beans, chocolate pieces for shingles for the roof…” Simmons’ voice trailed off as the inevitability of the situation hit him. “You ate them all, didn’t you.”

“I thought you brought snacks! I’ve never done this before!”

Anger flared up, but died again almost as quickly. He tilted his head, eyeing the half built house. Simmons pressed his hand into one corner, and was frustrated and gratified to find that it refused to fall apart. Instead he punched two fingers through the top piece, managed to rip a chunk off. He handed it to Grif and simply said, “Try it.”

“Fuck no.”

“Just...trust me.” Grif took the piece of gingerbread warily and while keeping an uneasy eye on Simmons, he bit into it. Simmons saw him chew twice, watched the change sweep over Grif’s face, eyes widening in surprise, then lighting up in pleasure. Grif took a second, bigger bite, and Simmons broke off a piece for himself, smiling as he watched his friend. 

They made their way through the ceiling and half a wall before Simmons was forced to tap out. Covering a burp with the back of his robot hand, he stood, taking stock of what would need to be gathered and cleared off for cleaning. He picked up spoons, a spatula and the piping bag, put them inside the dirty mixing bowl to carry back to the kitchen, but when he tried to turn to leave, a hand grabbed the edge of the bowl. 

“Leave it. I’ll take care of it.”

“What? Are you sure?”

“Yep. I got it.” Grif shoved the last piece of gingerbread in his hands into his mouth and then stood himself, hefting the bowl. “Merry Christmas, Simmons.”

“Merry Christmas, Grif.”


End file.
